You Don't Want Spiders on Your Ceiling
by Midnight Blue Knight
Summary: This fic is based around Ayeka and my new character Bastion. Bastion comes to Earth and decides he wants Ryoko, Ayeka of course wants Tenchi, so they team up to find love. Mihoshi also gets a little romance.
1. Meet Bastion and Jhonen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff...Pioneer and all the corporate people do...  
  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Tenchi fic so go easy on me. I'm used to writing Final Fantasy stuff. I came up with the idea for this story on my own so if it's similar to anybody else's, I apologize. This story is centered around my character, Bastion Syriana, and Ayeka. I warn you that Ayeka is my favorite Tenchi character so I will be nice to her, but all you people that think Tenchi and Ryoko belong together this story will certainly appeal to you, too. I personally don't think Tenchi deserves Ayeka and that he acts very gay in the show. Anyway here's a little cast of characters/summary:  
  
Bastion Syriana: Thief/mercenary/bounty hunter type criminal person. He's got strong fighting skills and a strong personality. He's kind of a loner, but not a bad person.   
  
Jhonen Teliano: Bastion's best friend and partner in crime. While Bastion specializes in combat, Jhonen is the techy computer geek type guy. He's the only person Bastion really trusts.  
  
Summary: Bastion and Jhonen make an unexpected visit to Earth only to find themselves at...the Masaki household! Being a fellow criminal, Ryoko sparks the romantic interests of Bastion. Bastion and Ayeka decide to team up to make sure Ryoko and Tenchi don't end up together, but with them. Sparks start to fly between Jhonen and Mihoshi as well. Will things go as expected? I think not!  
  
One last note: This fic is dedicated to my little Tenchi crew. You know who you are! Washu, Kiyone, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kagato: Luv ya guys!  
  
  
  
Bastion's ship sped through the swarm of Galaxy Police ships with precision accuracy. Bastion had known that it was a bad idea to take that stupid challenge.  
'That's what I get for thinking I could rob the chief of the Galaxy Police,'he thought,'A swarm of pigs on me like flies on shit.'  
Bastion turned to his good friend Jhonen to see him fiddling around with wires and buttons furiously. They had missed any head on collisions, but they caught plenty of shots as they flew by. His beloved ship couldn't handle much more punishment. He had to get through this, though. He knew if he could just make it through the wall of ships that there was no way their vessels could match his own's speed. He just had to get through without the ship falling apart first.   
"How are we doin'?!"he shouted to Jhonen above all the noise.  
"I think we can make it out, but I don't think well be able to bring her home! It looks like we're gonna have to make an emergency landing!"he shouted back.  
"Where's the nearest planet?!"he yelled quickly. He was not about to get his ship destroyed.  
"Ummm...Earth! I think we can make it! It's kind of primitive, but I still think I can repair the ship there!"he shouted happily.  
"All right, we'll have to take a chance at it! Take us to it! I'll try to keep the fuzz off our tail!"he said.  
  
An hour later on Earth...  
  
It was a normal morning at the Masaki household. Sasami was cooking breakfast, Yosho was quietly sipping tea, Tenchi was just coming downstairs yawning, Ryo-oki was munching on a carrot, Mihoshi was drooling over the food, Kiyone was glaring daggers at Ryoko and Ayeka who were fighting over who Tenchi should sit next to.  
"He should sit next to me!"Ryoko screamed.  
"No, he should sit next to me! All you'll do is get food all over him while you stuff it in your fat mouth!"Ayeka screamed back.  
"I'll get you for that!"Ryoko screamed lunging at Ayeka.   
Tenchi launched himself in between them holding them apart.  
"Will you two calm down?! I'll just sit in between you, okay?"he asked trying to cool them down.  
"Hmph, fine!"Ayeka said.  
"Fine!"Ryoko retorted.  
Everyone sat down as Sasami served the food. They ate quietly. Occasionally Ryoko and Ayeka would shoot each other death glares.   
After they had been eating a while they heard a sudden crash. Everybody's heads shot up.  
"Ooooh! What is it now?!"Tenchi asked, obviously frustrated.  
"Let's go out and check,"Kiyone said reasonably.   
Everyone headed out of the house. As soon as they walked out the door they saw the huge ship that had obviously crash landed out in the woods.  
"Oh no! Not another one!"Tenchi said.   
"We need to be cautious,"Kiyone said,"it could be dangerous."  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!"Mihoshi screamed,"Danger! I love danger!"  
"Shut up, Mihoshi!"Kiyone scolded.   
Mihoshi did shut up, but she started humming the theme music to Three's Company. Kiyone smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, but she didn't say anything.  
As they got closer to the ship, Washu started eyeballing it, trying to get an idea as to where its inhabitants were from.  
"I think I know where they are from at least,"Washu said,"That ship looks like the kind generally found in Verudelia."  
"Verudelia?"Ayeka asked. She had always prided herself on her knowledge of other nations. She had to learn about them since she was a princess, but she couldn't remember ever hearing of Verudelia.  
"Our Galaxy Police friends have probably heard of it,"Washu said.  
"Yeah, we have,"Kiyone said,"It's a colony of thieves, mercenaries, and bounty hunters. They're all very good at what they do, though, so the Galaxy Police can rarely get enough information to find out which one of them commited which crime, much less catch one of them. We need to be very careful about this. These people are very dangerous."  
They got closer to the ship. Once they got about thirty feet away from it everyone stopped. Nobody wanted to get any closer. They didn't know what to expect.  
Ayeka started to hear a hissing kind of sound. Then she saw some sort of a hatch open. A figure stumbled out. He looked human. He was about six feet tall and pretty muscular. He wore black boots, baggy jeans cut off at the very bottom, and a tight black long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. His hair was black and it was gelled so that it was spiky. He had very dark eyes and a face that was handsome in a boyish goofy kind of way. Ayeka felt strange when she saw him. She couldn't figure out why, but she knew she was having some sort of feeling.  
Then she saw the second figure stumble out. He was smaller than the first one. He was only about 5'9" tall and had a much skinnier build. He wore black boots, black cargo pants, and a long-sleeved black button up shirt. He also had his nails painted black and he wore glasses with black plastic rims. His hair was very short, but it stood straight up and it was bright red.  
The first man approached the group. He didn't seem very threatening, but one could never be too sure. They got a few feet away from the group and stopped. All was silent.  
  
Bastion didn't know what to say. He just saw a large group of people. He seemed to recognize a couple of them. Of course! Ryoko the space pirate and Ayeka and Sasami the princesses of Jurai! He wasn't too excited about the latter, but the former made him want to jump out of his skin. He had always wanted to meet his fellow criminal. He admired and respected her for her amazing skills as a space pirate. Of course it didn't hurt that she was also extremely good-looking, too. He knew he was going to have to try to win her heart. He was extremely confused as to why two Jurian princesses and an infamous space pirate were on such a primitive little planet.  
He noticed that no one was speaking. They were all just kind of staring at each other. He figured he would have to be the one to make the introductions. He knew Jhonen sure as hell wasn't going to say anything. He looked over at him and he was kind of staring at a blonde girl that was with the group. She was just smiling and watching some nearby butterflies.  
"Ummm...my name is Bastion Syriana and this is my friend Jhonen Teliano,"he started,"We are of the Verudelia colony. I recognize Ladies Ayeka and Sasami of Jurai and Ryoko the space pirate, but I'm afraid I don't know the rest of you."  
"Just as I thought,"Washu said,"you are of Verudelia. Well, you were right about Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryoko, but I'm Washu."  
"I'm Mihoshi! I'm a Gala-,"she was cut off by Kiyone covering her mout with her hand. Kiyone didn't want these guys to know they were police officers. She might be able to arrest them if she could get information out of them.  
"Oh Mihoshi!"she said trying to cover,"You watch way too much TV! I'm Kiyone."  
Tenchi then decided to speak,"I'm Tenchi and this is my grandfather. Are you guys all right?"  
"Yeah, are you hurt or anything?"Sasami asked.  
"We're okay, but we are kind of stranded. We need to repair our ship, but it could take us a while. I don't suppose you guys could help us out and give us a place to stay? I really hate to ask, but we really have no choice,"Bastion said politely.  
"Sure!"Tenchi said,"It'd be no problem at all. This isn't the first time this has happened!"  
"Thank you so much! We will pull our weight to pay off the debt. If there's any work you need done, just come to me. Jhonen will have to be working on the ship, but I'm at your service,"Bastion said.  
"Thank you,"Tenchi said.  
"You know I can probably give you a hand with repairing that ship,"Washu said.  
"That'd be great,"Jhonen said,"I don't think I'll be able to find the parts I need here so I'll have to build them from scratch and I could use a hand. I've actually heard of you. You're quite a genius."  
"I know,"was her only reply.  
"Well I guess it's settled then. Let's all get to the house and you guys can have some of the great breakfast Sasami made,"Tenchi said leading the way to the house.  
As they walked back Ryoko started clinging to Tenchi. Bastion noticed this and he felt jealousy surging through him. Then he noticed Ayeka trying to pry her off of Tenchi. He started to form a plan. It was obvious that Ayeka wanted Tenchi. Bastion knew he, himself, wanted Ryoko. Maybe he and Ayeka could help eachother get what they want. He would have to have a conversation with her that night.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well there's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think. I'll probably be slow getting new chapters up because I've got A LOT of school work and I've also got other fics I have to work on, too. 


	2. Putting the Plan Into Action

Disclaimer: ::Yawn::...I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters and situations from it. Pioneer and all those lucky corporate bastards do.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long. I'm working on other fics and I'm buried up to my neck in school work. God, I hate high school. Summer's coming up, though and I will be much more diligent about my updating so fret not.  
  
  
  
The day went by very fast for Bastion. He did some work in Tenchi's garden. He might be a criminal, but he had morals. He wasn't going to accept food and shelter without doing something in return. That just wasn't right.   
Night was approaching and Sasami had just informed him that dinner was ready. Bastion planned on talking to Ayeka in private after dinner to tell her about his plan. He just hoped that she would go along with it. He didn't see any reason that she wouldn't.   
He headed down the stairs and went to dinner. He soon discovered that Sasami was an excellent cook. He tried to concentrate on the food and not on Ayeka and Ryoko's constant bickering. He also tried to keep from bursting into hysterics at the sight of Jhonen drooling over Mihoshi. He had never seen Jhonen stare at anything that didn't have to be plugged in. He hoped they got together. He knew it would be really good for Jhonen to find a good girl.  
When everyone was finished eating Bastion decided to make his move. He walked over to where Ayeka was drinking a cup of tea.  
"Ummm...excuse me, Ayeka. I was wondering if I might be able to talk to you in private?"he asked, trying to be polite. He didn't converse with princesses on a regular basis.  
"What do you wish to talk to me about?"she asked, not looking at him.  
"I can't really tell you here, but I promise you will want to hear this,"he said.  
"Very well,"she said. She got up and he guided her out of the house. They walked around under the moonlight for a few minutes before either said anything.  
"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"Ayeka asked.  
"Well, I have to ask you somethin'. I picked up on this since I've been here, but I still have to ask before I continue. Are you into Tenchi?"he asked bluntly.  
"Into? What do you mean?"she asked confusedly. Bastion felt stupid. She wouldn't understand slang. She was a princess. He would have to put things into terms she would understand.  
"What I mean is...do you have romantic feelings for Tenchi?"he asked. He knew he had hit the nail on the head because she blushed a deep shade of crimson.  
"Well, you mustn't tell anybody, but...yes,"she confessed. She was surprised she was able to be so honest with Bastion. She felt like she could trust him even though she knew he was a criminal.  
"And I also gather that Ryoko has romantic interests in him as well?"he asked. This time she was red with anger.  
"Ooooh, that monster does not deserve Tenchi!"Ayeka said furiously.  
"Calm down, Ayeka. I want to help you get Tenchi,"he said. Ayeka gave him a confused look. She didn't understand why this person that she had only known for one day would want to help her.   
"Why would you want to do that?"she asked.  
"Well, of course, part of helping you would be for my benefit,"he said honestly.  
"What would be in it for you?"she asked.  
"I want Ryoko,"he said without hesitation. Ayeka grimaced at the very sound of her name.  
"Well, I can't say I can fathom why, but if you really think you could help me with Tenchi then I shall also help you with Ryoko,"she said. He smiled. He had succeeded in enlisting her help.  
"This is great! Don't worry. I think it'll be simple. I'm guessing you can't get anywhere with Tenchi because you can never get him away from Ayeka?"he asked.  
"Yes, she practically glues herself to him as soon as he wakes up in the morning. Sometimes before he wakes up,"she explained.  
"Well, I think I can take care of Ryoko. I'm going to try to pry her away from him so I can win her over. We have to work together. We have to make sure that the two of them are never together. If they are together they cannot be left alone. Keeping them from falling for each other increases the chances of them falling for us. Are we agreed?"he asked.  
"Agreed,"Ayeka said.  
"All right. We'll start tomorrow. I'm going to insist that Ryoko and I go somewhere alone. Don't worry I'll manage to get her away. Then you can spend your time with Tenchi."  
"How do you plan on getting her away from him?"she asked. Normally a nuclear explosion couldn't get her away from him.  
"I'll do what I always do. I'll improvise,"he said with a confident grin. Ayeka smiled. Bastion's ship crashing here just might have been the answer to her prayers.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jhonen had just finished the delicious meal Sasami cooked. He was going to wait until the next day to get started on the ship. He was still exhausted from their run-in with the Galaxy Police. He wasn't exactly unhappy about their location, though. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of Mihoshi.  
She wasn't anything like the type of girl he thought he would be attracted to. She was hyper, audacious, and she didn't seem extremely bright. She was very beautiful, but there was something else that was drawing him to her. He wanted to spend time with her and get to know her. Maybe he could figure out why he was so attracted to her.  
  
The next day after breakfast...  
  
Mornings seemed to be back to normal except for the two extra people around. Sasami was busying herself with the breakfast dishes and everyone else was sipping tea.  
Bastion decided to make his move on Ryoko while he still had the chance. At the moment Tenchi was trying to get her loosen the death grip she had on him. He walked over to them.   
"Hey, Ryoko, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me?"he asked casually. Ryoko released her grip for a moment.  
"I'm a little preoccupied at them moment,"she said with a hint of anger in her voice at the interruption. Bastion realized he would have to resort to his backup plan. He didn't want these people to know he was a criminal. He figured it was pretty safe to tell Ryoko, though, considering she was a criminal herself.  
He leaned over and whispered in her ear,"I onted to hear some stories of your pirating days and maybe tell you about the time I robbed the chief of the Galaxy Police."  
Her eyes widened. She had always wanted to try and rob the chief of the Galaxy Police. She finally decided that someone with enough guts to rob him was worth her time. She also never minded telling some stories from the good old days.  
"You know what? A walk actually sounds pretty good now that I think about it,"she said getting out of her position on an uncomfortable Tenchi's lap.  
"Okay then. Tenchi, how about you go invite Ayeka for a walk. She's looking pretty lonely over there,"Bastion suggested. He was trying to help Ayeka out since she didn't seem like the boldest person ever.  
"Ummm...okay...I guess,"Tenchi said nervously. Bastion liked Tenchi. He seemed nice enough and he had been quite hospitable, but he did think the way he acted was hilarious. He reminded Bastion of a boy going through puberty.   
"Why would you want to go anywhere with that little snob!? You love me Tenchi!"Ryoko said again wrapping herself around him.  
"Ryoko! Get off! You're going with Bastion. Ayeka's sitting there all by herself. I'm just going to ask her for a walk,"Tenchi said, prying her off of him.  
Before she could object again Tenchi headed over to where Ayeka was sitting. Bastion saw him ask her for the walk and he saw her smile broadly at the invitation. Bastion felt warm at this. He knew it was because she was so happy, but he couldn't figure out why he would feel warm at her happiness.  
He and Ryoko then left the house to go for their walk.  
  
  
  
Well there's chapter 2. I'll try and continue again soon. Let me know what you think! 


End file.
